


Cotiledón

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [29]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hoja post En'Kil, Hoja pre En'Kil, estoy probando cosas a ver qué sale, palacio de verano, pero idk no es nada super fuerte en plan (me lo estoy inventando) "Y SE LE MUERE SU HERMANA", que había olvidado el tag más importante "angst", realizing your priviledge, si queréis saber como de nerd soy buscad en google el nombre de este fic, son más cosas que ha ido diciendo here and there, spoilers así en general del backstory de Hoja que se ha mencionado hasta la fecha (ep 34), this is... a thing, tw ansiedad, tw comerse el coco muy mucho, tw un poco de self deprecation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Alguien no puede dormir en el palacio de verano. ¿Qué ideas rondarán su mente?SPOILERS generales del backstory de HojaTW en los tags
Series: Relatos de Arpías [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cotiledón

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Recordáis como mis primeros fics de Mesa fueron uno por Arpía? ¡Me faltaba Hoja ahora! Así que la he añadido porque se lo merece.  
> ...  
> ¿Recordáis que menos el de Lyrial eran angst? Jaja, sí, ¿eh?

La luna estival brilla sobre el palacio de verano. No está completa, pero con el cielo despejado como lo está ilumina como si estuviese llena. Las olas acarician el acantilado sobre el que se yergue el monumental edificio, siendo apenas un murmullo que se oye a lo lejos desde las habitaciones.

Allí arriba todo es más suave, no salpica el salitre ni la fuerza del mar la engulle a una. Entre las gruesas paredes y las grandes salas que fascinan a los visitantes es fácil olvidar los problemas. O por lo menos debería serlo. ¿Por qué no lo es?

Eso se pregunta cierta joven.

Cierta joven que no puede dejar de dar vueltas en su cama demasiado mullida, demasiado cómoda. Cierta joven que de un tiempo a ahora se está planteando muchas cosas, algunas incluso que creía desde que había nacido. Cierta joven que ya no está segura de cuál es su papel en el mundo. Cierta joven cuyo propio nombre empieza a sonarle extraño en sus labios.

Es una sensación extraña. Como un hormigueo que le recorre bajo la piel, como electricidad estática en el ambiente lista para un calambrazo. Y siempre la siente más a esas horas, siempre al intentar dormir, cuando apoya la cabeza en una almohada que ahora sabe que no todo el mundo tiene.

Abre los ojos en mitad de la noche, viendo oscuridad apenas teñida por los rayos de luz de luna que se cuelan por la ventana. No se atreve a moverse del sitio pese a esa sensación que le pide que corra, que haga algo que no termina de saber qué es. Pero sabe que no puede hacerlo.

No.

No puede irse y dejar a todo el mundo. Ella nunca haría eso, les tiene que cuidar, tiene que estar ahí. Dependen de ella, tiene que ayudarles, tiene que ser útil.

Así que cierra los ojos y da una vuelta en la cama. Y luego da otra y otra más, intentando en vano quedarse dormida. Esa sensación no se calla, no la deja en paz. No crece, al menos no crece ese sentimiento, pero tampoco parece muy dispuesto a abandonarla. Y aunque no crece si parece reverberar en su pecho, rebotando en cada uno de los huesos de sus costillas, dejándola pensando más que antes.

Es una noche de verano y hay pocos habitantes en el palacio, hasta dentro de un par de meses no empezarán a llegar las primeras familias, huyendo del frío de la capital. Así que los días van y vienen, pasan sin nada reseñable. Y pasan.

Y la que aún no sabe que se llamará Hoja los ve pasar, consciente de esa sensación que por mucho que lo intente no desaparece. A veces es calmada, como tan solo un susurro en su oído cuando ve algo que no cuadra con lo que ella cree. Otras veces es como un peso en su pecho que no la deja respirar con tranquilidad, cuando descubre horrorizada verdades que no creía posibles.

En su corazón la decisión ya ha sido tomada, pero se niega a admitirlo. Porque sería renunciar a todo lo que es su vida, sería dejar a mucha gente atrás, sería encaminarse a algo que desconoce. Y le da miedo. Es una reacción perfectamente natural, pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse culpable por tenerla.

Los días pasan y cada vez hace menos calor, si es que eso puede decirse del palacio de verano. El otoño está ya a las puertas del Imperio con el mes de septiembre empezando. O puede que la sensación de falta de calidez sea por cierta figura alejándose, la silueta de su antigua casa ya apenas un borrón en el horizonte.

No sabe qué le depara el futuro ni qué peligros encontrará en su búsqueda. Pero ahora sabe que no tiene que temer, ahora sabe que hay alguien a quién puede preguntar si se siente perdida. Y con paso firme prosigue su viaje, observando con sus ojos azules como de un roble cercano acaba de caer la primera hoja del otoño.

**Author's Note:**

> Sabemos poquísimo del backstory de Hoja, I did what I could. Con las otras Arpías cuando lo hice tenía un poco más de cancha (17-18 eps), con Hoja tengo 12 eps + su especial. Pero me gusta. Also, lo he hecho en presente porque quería dar más fuertes las vibras de la sensación que tiene y al menos a mi leer esas cosas en presente me dan más sensación de agobio. No me gusta nada escribir en presente tho, pero bueno, estoy probando cosas nuevas a ver.


End file.
